


Nothing Wrong with Thinking

by Feclin



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dreaming, Grell is persistant, I don't know, M/M, PWP, Sex, Undressing, bottom Grell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feclin/pseuds/Feclin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long hard day, Sebastian finally decides to tolerate Grell's presents for the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Wrong with Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first fan fiction I ever wrote. I found it the other day and thought, why not post it? It's not doing anything but gathering dust in my computer....if computers have dust. I don't even know why I wrote this.

Sebastian looked at the kitchen as he finished cleaning it, again. Bardroy had managed to destroy it yet again, this time with only an hour left until the young master was to have his dinner. He sighed, this was cutting it close.

He was just about to start dinner when he heard it. The last voice he wanted to hear. "SEBAS-CHAN!" Grell Sutcliff. This day couldn't get worse if the manor burnt down. He quickly slammed the door shut and continued to cook. He cringed as the door flew open. "Bassy. I have been looking everywhere for you. It isn't polite to keep a lady waiting." Grell walked into the kitchen.

Sebastian held back a scowl. 'You are not a lady.' he said in his head. He continued to ignore Grell; he found that was best in dealing with the Shinigami. He would grow bored and leave if he wasn't getting attention.

Grell leaned against one of the counters and pouted. "You know it isn't polite to ignore a lady, they might get...hostile." he smirked, showing his shark like teeth. Walking over to Sebastian he looked at what he was cooking. "Why are you doing that?"

Sebastian sighed and continued to ignore the Shinigami. He was too busy to deal with him at the moment. The young master would not be happy if his dinner was late. He froze and turned as he heard a crash from behind him. Grell was standing in the middle of the kitchen covered in flour and surrounded by broken dishes. He blinked. "Whoops."

Sebastian felt the Demon in him stir and growl. It took quite an effort to keep it from taking over and killing Grell in the slowest way he knew. Taking a deep breath he ran his hand through his already messed up hair. He was a mess at the moment. "Grell, if you would please leave. I am very busy at the moment and do not have time for this."

Grell pouted. "But Sebas-chan..." he wined.

Sebastian looked at the time, not good. He needed to get rid of the Shinigami and fast. "Grell..." he thought for a moment and swallowed his distaste. "If you leave now I will let you into the manor to see me, alone, after the young master has gone to bed." he had a sick taste in his mouth and his Demon was not at all happy after saying that.

Grell visibly brightened and clasped his hands together; he looked to be basking in a feminine glow even though he was covered in flour. "Alone? At night? Oh Sebastian, you spoil me. Two forbidden lovers meeting in secret shadows of the night. Ooohhhhh." he turned and skipped to the door. He blew Sebastian a kiss. "Until we meet again." he left.

Sebastian sighed and shook his head. He regretted telling Grell that, but it was better to deal with him later than to be late getting dinner on the table. The young master was already upset enough as it was.

That night Sebastian was cleaning up his room. It was already spotless since he didn't spend any time in it, however he needed something to do as he waited for the Shinigami. It was dark out and everyone had been in bed for quite some time now. Sebastian was hoping that Grell had forgotten. But he doubted it.

Almost as soon as he had that thought his door opened and in walked Grell. He sat on Sebastian's bed and looked around. "This is...plain. How boring." he pouted and put his chin in his hand, leaning on it.

Sebastian was glad that Grell found his room boring, it might get rid of him faster. "You have seen me, now leave. I have much to prepare for tomorrow and do not have much time for you." he turned away from him.

Grell wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck from behind and put his head on his shoulder. "Sebastian, you need to lighten up. Everyone is sleeping. You have no responsibility right now. Let go."

Sebastian felt his Demon self-purr as it considered going on a little adventure without the young master finding out. No, he couldn't risk it. He wanted the young master's soul too much. Ciel Phantomhive, the sweetest soul he had ever tasted. "Grell, I must serve the young master, awake or asleep."

Grell sighed and tightened his grip. "But Sebas-chan..." he smirked. "Why don't you try having just a little fun? We could stay right here in your bed...room." he whispered the last word.

Sebastian shivered slightly and cursed himself. He should have known the Shinigami would try to seduce him once they were alone. Not that lack of privacy had ever stopped him before. Just now it gave him the room he needed to work. "Grell, I am very busy. Don't you have some soul to reap?"

Grell huffed and pulled away. He sat on Sebastian's bed again and leaned back on his hands. "William has put me on suspension again. Something about his overtime." he looked at Sebastian. "So I have all the time I want to spend with you."

Sebastian held back a groan. He was good at holding back after dealing with the young master and his staff. They were more hectic than any normal person could handle on a good day. However he wasn't a normal person. "You may have time, however I do not."

Grell lay out on Sebastian's bed. "No time for just a little fun? No time to have a lady show you the ropes?" He stretched out on the bed and smirked. "Take a walk on the wild side, break off your leash."

Sebastian found himself being tempted. It would be nice to just let go, just for the night. He shook his head. No, he couldn't let the Shinigami do this to him. Though maybe...if he did this than Grell would leave him alone. He would have gotten what he wanted out of Sebastian and would have no reason to come back. He could leave him alone for good this time. All Sebastian had to do was be seduced.

He turned and looked at Grell. "Just one night?" he asked, adding just a dash of seduction into his voice as he smirked slightly.

Grell sat up quickly. "One night. One night of passion between two forbidden lovers. One night to live in the fantasy of our happy ending." he swooned and fell back on the bed.

Sebastian slowly walked over to the bed and looked at the man laying on it. "So...if I give you this one night you will never bug me about it again? You will leave me alone?" Grell pouted. "Oh fine. Just give me the one night." he didn't look very happy about it, however he had agreed to it.

His eyes widened as Sebastian crawled onto the bed and hovered over him. He watched as Sebastian's eyes turned their Demon red as he watched him for a moment, his head tilted slightly. "You know Grell, you look quite delicious lying on my bed like this." he ran his tongue along Grell's cheek and felt him shiver.

He didn't mean for it to really go this far, but he was actually...enjoying himself. No matter how strange it was.

Very slowly he ran his hand down Grell’s side and slipped his hand down his pants slightly. He pulled his hand away as the Shinigami lifted his hips.

Grell narrowed his eyes. “You better not be teasing me. If this is a game to you I swear Sebastian Michaels you will regret this.”

Sebastian sat him up and pushed the blood red cloak from his shoulders. “You asked for a night. I am giving you what you asked for.”

Grell stared at him for a moment before he started to unbutton his shirt. Sebastian watched him as he slowly pushed off his vest and started to tug his shirt out of his pants. Sebastian suddenly grabbed Grell’s vest and ripped it open, the buttons flying. He could feel a burning inside of him that screamed to have the reaper under him naked. He did the same to his white undershirt and quickly unknotted the bow tie around his neck. He stared at the reapers bare chest and let out a growl.

Ducking his head he breathed against his nipple and let his tongue flick out. His Demon was purring, wanting more.

Grell let out a low moan and slipped his hands under Sebastian’s shirt. He wanted to touch him, to feel his bare skin against his.

Sebastian put his lips to the mans nipple and gently started to suck. He listened to Grell’s low moans as he sucked harder and lightly bit him. With a soft purr he moved to the other nipple.

Grell couldn’t take it anymore. He shoved the Demon away from him and sat up. Before Sebastian could do anything he ripped off he shirt and pushed him down so he could take off his pants.

Sebastian pushed him back over so he was on top and ripped off Grell’s pants. He grabbed the reaper through his boxers and tilted his head. “I will be in charge. You called me.” He leaned down and had his lips inches from the Shinigami’s.

He watched his lust filled eyes flicker down to his lips as he waited. He was silent. He wanted this to bad to even think about disobeying the Demon’s orders.  
Sebastian smiled and pressed his lips to Grell’s. The reaper moaned loudly and slipped his hands into the Demon’s hair. Sebastian carefully let his tongue into Grell’s mouth and started to explore.

With his hands pressed against the bed on either sides of Grell’s head Sebastian rubbed his hips against his. He moaned at the contact and quickly pulled away, slipping his pants off.

He stared at him once they were both in their boxers and ducked his head down. He started kissing down the mans chest, his tongue flicking out every few inches. He enjoyed feeling the man moan and squirm under him.

Once he reached his boxers however he stopped. His Demon loved torturing Grell this way, causing him this pleasure. But he had never been this far with a man before. Women yes, he used them quite often...men though...Grell was the only man he had done anything like this with.

He looked up as Grell sat up on his elbows and looked at him. His eyes were filled with lust. “Sebastian...”

Sebastian shook his head and ripped off Grell’s boxers. He kicked off his own and looked at the red headed reaper. He crawled up to him and ran his hands through his hair.  
“How did you end up this way?”

Grell flushed and looked away. “That is a very personal question.” He looked back at him. “Are we going to do this?”

Sebastian nuzzled against his cheek. “Of course.” He shoved into the Shinigami and jumped slightly as Grell grabbed his shoulders, digging his fingers into them. He heard his whimper of pain.

He gently kissed the reapers neck and reached between them. He started to rub him and listened to his whimpers turn to moans as he became aroused again.  
He looked at Grell. “May I move?” his Demon half was fighting for control. It wanted to take Grell, no matter how much it hurt the reaper...but looking into his eyes Sebastian could see how much trust Grell was really putting into him.

Grell took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Move.” He whispered, his voice strained.

Sebastian slowly started to move in and out of the reaper. He could feel the tightness surrounding him and was listening to the moaning of Grell.

Grell tightened his grip of Sebastian’s shoulders and moved his hips with the motion of his thrusts.

Sebastian could feel himself building and grabbed Grell’s length; he rubbed him at the same pace that they moved their hips.

He hissed as Grell dug his nails into his shoulders and felt himself start to bleed. His Demon lashed out and he closed his eyes, a growl slipping through his lips.  
He listened to Grell scream as he came between them. He tightened around Sebastian and Sebastian couldn’t hold himself any longer. His Demon self took control and he-“Sebastian!”

Sebastian jumped slightly and looked towards his young master. He was standing behind him in his study. “Yes young master?” a day dream...he had imagined the entire thing.

“I crave something sweet. Get me some candy.” Ciel didn’t even look up from the papers he was reading.

“Young master, you do not wish to ruin your supper. Why not wait until after to eat something sweet?” he couldn’t believe he had imagined the whole thing. It had felt so real.

Ciel looked at him. “I crave something sweet. Get it for me.” His deep blue eye narrowed at him.

Sebastian bowed his head. “Yes my lord.” He walked out of the room. How could it have been made up? He shifted slightly as he walked and shivered. The Shinigami was getting to him, that had to be it. All he had to do was stop thinking about him and those thoughts would all go away.

Of course...did he really want them to go away? He chuckled. He could still think about Grell Sutcliff, just as long as he didn’t act on his feelings there was nothing wrong with thinking.


End file.
